


【冢不二abo】带球跑后传

by Muzhuo



Series: 带球跑系列 [2]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muzhuo/pseuds/Muzhuo
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Series: 带球跑系列 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165220
Kudos: 2





	【冢不二abo】带球跑后传

不如就完整一点

手冢A 不二O。有生子，雷勿看

手冢的计划是打算找回不二和儿子的当晚就把不二标记了的，结果万万没想到那晚好不容易哄睡了孩子，都把不二压床上了，结果不二死活不让，问原因，不二支支吾吾的，说自己还不乐意，后来又说要手冢先帮忙带孩子，要考察合格了再让标记。总之自己不乐意的时候就是不行。

手冢一心要做好老公自然不会强逼他，担心他心里还有纠结，虽然自己有点心急，但还不能违背不二的意愿，第一次不二意识不清，自己没有把持住，第二次绝对不能这样了。反正自己 已经登堂入室，孩子也认了，孩子妈也早晚是自己的。

手冢在这个假期完全尽到了好爸爸好老公的责任，不二为了带孩子兼顾工作非常累了，又舍不得把孩子交给保姆，手冢一来他顿时轻松好多。看着网球冠军推掉各种活动在家里带孩子，做辅食，换尿布，都越来越顺手，说不感动是假的。

这天不二忙完拍摄回到家里，时间有点晚，手冢已经哄了孩子睡了，却还是起来为自己做夜宵，不二边吸着面条边时不时抬眼看看注视着自己的手冢:“这么看着我干什么？”  
“想问你什么时候可以让我标记。”手冢并没有犹豫，直接说了出来。  
“咳！”不二直接给呛到了，“你说话不要这么突然！”  
手冢递给他一杯水，不二捧起来喝了几口，手冢见他缓过来了，继续说道：“这件事情我很着急。”  
不二有点脸红：“手冢国光，你是在国外学坏了吗？这么说你都不害臊吗？”  
手冢一脸理直气壮：“该做的都做过了，孩子都生了，有什么好害臊的？”手冢的眼神非常直接地在不二身上扫了一下：“哪里我都看过了。”  
不二又羞又急：“不准说了！”然后将脸埋在碗里假装认真吃面，时不时抬眼看两下手冢，好不容易吃完了，准备将碗拿去洗了。手冢看着他洗好碗，在碗柜上放好，也擦干净了厨房的台面，准备走出厨房时，忽然站起身，拉住不二的手腕，将他压厨房的墙壁上，低下头靠在他的脖子上：“就今天晚上好不好，我不知道自己还能等多久，周助。”

不二想推开他，可惜分化后，Alpha和Omega的体格差变得更大，不二努力了很久都不行，他是真的不想被标记，没标记就能怀孕，要是标记了怎么办！带孩子太累了！不想要第二个！  
“不不不，我现在不要，你再等等，不是现在。”  
“那是什么时候，周助，我快等不了了。”  
“等不了也要等。”不二努力把手冢往外推，结果推在坚实的肌肉上，感觉好像整个人没动，幸亏这个时候房间里的小国助突然惊醒，“哇”地一声哭了出来。

一听到孩子哭了，手冢也不好再拦着不二：“去看看国助吧。”不二松了一口气，赶忙去房间里抱起国助，不愧是亲儿子！关键时刻还是有用的！手冢却很不满，就知道拖你亲爹后腿！不二好不容易又哄睡了儿子，将国助抱到自己房间：“今天国助和我睡吧。你这几天带他也累了，好好休息。”说着把手冢关在了房间外。

手冢叹了口气，只好告诉自己再等等。

周末的时候，大石菊丸来不二家看宝宝，他们工作忙，还没打算要孩子，但是菊丸喜欢宝宝，所以时不时来不二家玩。几人一起吃完了午饭，不二和菊丸坐在院子里抱着玩，两个Alpha在整理厨房顺便切点水果。

国助在柔软的草地上爬着玩，菊丸和不二坐在一边聊着，菊丸使劲闻了闻不二身上：“怎么，你们还没成？部长居然没急着标记你？他是什么意思？要孩子不要大人？”  
菊丸瞬间脑补一出手冢只是把不二当生育工具的大戏。

“你乱想什么呢！”不二托着下巴：“是我不乐意。”  
“为什么啊？你这么喜欢他？初中就开始喜欢他。”  
“我哪有！”不二急着否认：“你也知道的，国助没标记就生了，我不想再要一个…”不二说着声音轻了  
菊丸点点头：“我理解，但是你下个礼拜就要到发情期了，这怎么办？要是到时候你和他忍不住再弄一个出来？”  
“我要不还是把他赶出去吧？”  
“你舍得吗？”菊丸也坐在草地开始逗弄起国助，  
“是不舍得”不二点点头“又会做饭又会带孩子，又是孩子亲爹，还不比外面的保姆好用一百。”  
“你就嘴硬吧….”菊丸还没吐槽完，手冢和大石就端着水果来了，也就没再说下去。

晚上不二哄睡了国助，回到了客厅想在看会儿电视放松下，手冢就又蹭了过来：“我知道你在担心什么。”  
不二愣了下：“什么？”  
“你下午和菊丸说的话我都听见了。”手冢顿了顿：“你放心，安全措施我都准备好了，不会再发生意外的。”手已经开始不规矩起来。  
“要不再等等？”不二往后缩了一下。  
手冢收回手，认真地看着他：“周助，你再拒绝我，我会觉得你根本不喜欢我，如果是这样，我明天就搬走，以后每个月打抚养费给你，周末来看国助。”  
“不是的！”不二抓住了手冢的袖子：“没有不喜欢你…”看到手冢得逞的那一点点笑容，不二也没办法只好说道：“措施真的有用吗？我不是很放心，不要弄在里面可不可以？”  
手冢想想有道理，自己那么厉害，说不定一滴就能有二胎，点点头：“好的。”  
不二深吸一口气，抬起头在手冢嘴上轻轻亲了一下：“不喜欢你就不会把国助留下了，所以你不要乱想。”  
手冢抚开他额前的碎发：“我知道。”

手冢在自己身上努力耕耘的时候，不二突然想起了什么，问道：“你从什么时候开始听我和英二说话的？”  
“从你初中就开始喜欢我开始。”  
不二脸通红：“没有，你别信他。”

手冢笑了，低下头安抚他：“我以前是不懂，可是初三时候刚分化成alpha的时候我就在想，要是不二能分化成omega就好了。”

不二忍不住搂住他的脖子：“这还差不多。”  
“乖，帮我带个套。”  
“？？？”  
“得让我做个负责的男人。”

END


End file.
